Candy Locks and the Three Boys
by xAnonymousWarriorx
Summary: Candy Locks lives an average life in Ponyville as a hair dresser. One day, she finds a strange ornament in the back of her salon. It does seem strange, but she shakes it off and uses it every day. Then, out of nowhere, one colt after the other start eyeing her with interest. Is the object responsible? Where did it come from? (Not telling you what it is, and the rating might change)
1. Wednesday

Candy Locks and the Three Boys

Chapter 1

Wednesday

Candy Locks pushed her pink and white striped mane out of her eyes to get a better look at the work she had ahead of her. In front of her sat Pinkie Pie, with the wildest hair in Ponyville. How was she going to tame _this_? After a minute of thinking, she had it.

"Gel and brush mix!" she exclaimed. She quickly rummaged through her tools cabinet but saw only one of the two things she needed.

'_RRRGG_!_ I can't believe I left the gel in the storage_ _room!_'she thought angrily. "I'll be right back, Pinkie."

When Candy Locks reached the door of the storage room, she hesitated. It was so creepy in there! Why hadn't she taken _everything _out of the storage room the first day? Finally, she drew a deep breath and reached out a light purple hoof to the door.

_CREEEAAK! _The door wailed as she pushed it open, and she winced. This was way too horror-movie. Some monster would probably jump out and eat her as soon as she turned to leave.

"Just great," Candy mumbled under her breath as she saw the interior of the room. There were crates and boxes scattered everywhere, and even some had spilled their contents. "This will take a while." She plunged into the mess, searching by feeling with her hooves. Whenever she felt something that was remotely bottle-like, she pulled it out, but only to find it was a shampoo bottle or an empty brush package. Then she felt something, like bristles of a comb.

'_But__ it couldn't be, I took all the combs and brushes out already,_' she thought. She pulled it out, and there in front of her eyes was a comb. "Well, I guess I might've missed one..." But even as she said the words, she _knew _that she had been as thorough as thorough can be. She was truly confuzzled. And, it wasn't normal comb. It was a hair decoration comb, and she _also _knew that she hadn't ordered any of those. But, it was pretty, light blue with a sparkly blue rose on the top. It mesmerized her it was so beautiful. Candy Locks couldn't resist. She put it in her hair and went back to searching for gel after she had admired herself in a cracked mirror that was shoved into the storage room. Amazingly, in only a matter of seconds after, she found the package of gels and hurried out to Pinkie Pie.

"I'm back, and I got the gel," she said as she squirted some onto the brush. Pinkie just smiled and said,"Okay! Wow, that's a pretty comb!"

Candy turned slightly red, hoping that Pinkie Pie didn't think that for the whole time she was only styling herself. "Where did you get it?" Candy Locks relaxed when she heard the familiar cheer in Pinkie's voice.

"I found it in the storage room," she answered.

~/*\~

As soon as Candy Locks got into her house, she flopped down on the purple couch and closed her eyes.

"I'm so tired!" she cried, to no one in particular. Then her pet ocelot, named Oscar, sleepily walked up to Candy and gave her a sympathetic look that said,"I feel you," and then he yawned.

"Oh, Oscar, today was _such_ a busy day at work! You wouldn't believe how many people wanted their hair done!" Candy Locks was a hair dresser, and she had her own salon, _Sweet Style_, in Ponyville. It was a new business, and she hadn't yet gotten used to the strain and hard work. Oscar jumped on top of the couch next to Candy and sniffed her comb.

"Oh, that, right. Can you believe where I found it? In the storage room! I thought I had cleared out all the combs and brushes. And, not to mention, it isn't a normal comb. It's for decoration, and I definitely didn't order any of those!" Oscar just mewed and batted at it. "You like it?" she asked. Oscar mewed again and curled up on her chest. "I'll take that as a yes," she said quietly. Soon she and Oscar were both sound asleep.

Candy Locks woke suddenly and immediately looked at the clock. It said 7:34. She had taken an hour and a half nap. Oscar was gone from her chest but she could hear him in the kitchen, calling for his dinner.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, hold your ponies*," she said, rubbing her eyes. She reached the kitchen and pulled the cat food out of the cupboard and shook it into Oscar's bowl, topping it off with some tuna. "There you go."

*put instead of 'horses'


	2. Thursday

Chapter 2

Thursday

Candy Locks woke sleepily to find that she had fallen asleep on the couch _again._ Last night, after she fed Oscar, she went back into the living room to watch a movie. But, instead of one movie, she watched _four. _Now it was almost 7:30. Her salon opened at 8:00!

She hurriedly got up and ran to the bathroom to wash up. She brushed her long mane and squirted a way-too-large glob of toothpaste on her toothbrush. She shrugged and continued. After she finished in the bathroom, Candy went into her bedroom to change out of her pj's. She trotted into the kitchen to grab a fruit bar when she realized she almost forgot to feed Oscar.

"Come on Oscar, where are you?" At the mention of his name, Oscar peers curiously around the corner into the kitchen. Seeing him, Candy grabbed the cat food and shook some into the bowl. She was moving too fast and the kibble overflowed the bowl.

"For crying out loud!" she yelled. She took the brush and dustpan and looked at the clock. It said 7:42, while menacingly ticking away, like a time bomb waiting to explode. Candy glared at it and swept up the extra cat food. She reached into the cupboard again to re-shelve the kibble and take out a can of tuna. It cracked as she opened it and made a _plop _sound when she dumped some onto the kibble in the bowl. She threw open the door of the fridge and stuffed the open can of tuna inside, slamming the door closed when she turned away. Oscar payed no mind to her slamming and crashing; this was basically how she was every morning.

As Candy Locks was pulling on her coat (because it was cold today) she took another look at the clock. Now it read 7:49. She could relax, but not for long. She still didn't know if the bus was going to be late today, and if it was, she would have to call a cab. She felt her pocket to make sure her cell phone was there, then headed out the door.

Candy took a deep breath of cold, fresh air and turned to lock the door behind her. It made a satisfying and reassuring _click_, so she faced the street and continued down the sidewalk. She could see the bus stop from here, and saw a couple standing under the roof of the stop. They were snuggling and cuddling, and for an instant, Candy Locks stopped and wished she had something like that. Then she shook off the thought and kept walking. She would have to keep those longings for later, because she had things to do other than mope about how she was still single.

She finally reached the bus stop just as the bus pulled around the corner. The couple had stopped snuggling when Candy got there, but they didn't leave each other's arms. When the bus stopped in front of the curb, she let the couple board first, and watched how they stayed so close together all the time, with so much love. Finally the bus driver said,"Are you getting on or what?"

Candy felt her face flush and apologized. She jumped on and scanned her card before going to the very back of the bus, where the seats rose up higher than the ones in the front. She loved sitting here, because she could easily reach the stop request line and look out the window. Candy dazed off for a while, but when she heard the name of her street, she snapped back to reality and pulled the line. She stood up and walked to the back exit of the bus, waiting for it to open. They came to a halt and Candy stepped out of the bus into the wall of cold air that contrasted so much with the heated bus. She caught her breath and walked a little ways down the street before unlocking the door of her salon.

A new wave of air hit her; one that smelled like shampoo and wasn't cold, but wasn't warm. Candy Locks sucked in a breath of the familiar scent and took off her coat. As she was pulling it off, she saw something in the mirror. The comb! She had never taken it out! She admired herself some more before turning on all the lights and opening up the salon. The clock on the wall said 8:00 exactly.

"Perfect timing," she said with a smile. As if on cue, her worker, Style Fire, rushed in with a flourish. Candy smiled even wider, because Style Fire was SO much fun to work with. She had the greatest positive attitude, and always had the greatest suggestions and ideas.

"Hey, Candy!" Style sang.

"Hi, Style!" They ran up to each other and hugged. This would turn out to be a good day after all.


End file.
